


Kiss me hard before you go

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Light Angst, True Love's Kiss, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, heartbroken Yaz I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: The Doctor falls unconcious after licking a flower.The only way to wake her up is with true love's kiss.





	Kiss me hard before you go

**Author's Note:**

> After my last fanfic I was thinking about true love's kiss and this was what I came up. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos.

Yaz didn’t understand what exactly had happened. The Doctor had been munching on some local flora, like she always did, to determine where exactly they were when Yaz had last looked at her a minute before. The girl looked away to take in the breathtaking sights for a moment and in the other Graham was yelling her name frantically causing her to look back to where the Doctor had been. When she looked at her friend again, she was on the forest’s ground, completely unconscious and gripping a purple flower in her pale hand. 

Yaz could hear her heart beating in her ears as she and Ryan ran towards were they were. Graham was crouched down next to her body, checking her pulse. “She’s alive.” He said as soon as they reached them.

“What happened?” Ryan panted out, tired from the jog. 

“She licked this flower, got a weird look on her face and dropped like a sack of potatoes on the ground.” He explained. 

“We need to take her to the TARDIS, this flower could be venomous.” Yaz said, trying not to panic. “Ryan, can you carry her?” She asked and Ryan nodded. 

Graham took a handkerchief out of his pocket and picked up the flower with it. “We might need to analyze this.” He said. 

After this, Ryan picked the Doctor up effortlessly in his arms in a bridal carry and walked them to the TARDIS, praying to the Gods above that he didn’t trip and drop her right now. They managed to enter the TARDIS without hassle and made their way directly to the sick bay, where Ryan placed the Doctor in a stretcher and Graham put the flower in a little plate for analyses. Immediately the monitors closer lighted up and started to run scans, but the results came in a different language. Yaz wasn’t even sure if it was a language, it looked more like circular drawings. “I can’t read this.” She muttered in a frustrated tone.

The TARDIS made a whirring noise and the drawings in front of her turned into English, causing Yaz to sigh in relief. “Thank you.” She muttered at the ceiling, even if she felt weird doing it. The ship flickered the lights twice in acknowledgement. 

“What does it say?” Graham asked as he squinted at the screen. He knew he had forgotten something back home, he just didn’t think he would be needing his reading glasses that soon. 

“It says that her vitals are stable, she’s not in danger of regeneration.” Yaz said as she scanned the results. 

“Then why is she unconscious?” Ryan asked, relieved that their friend was out of the woods but worried with her condition nonetheless. 

“The results say that she has a toxin running through her body that’s keeping her unconscious.” She frowned. 

“Does it have an antidote?” Graham asked. 

“That’s the weird part.” Yaz said as she looked back at them. “It says in here that the antidote is true love’s kiss.” 

It was a beat before both Graham and Ryan asked in disbelief. “You’re kidding right?” 

“I wish I was.” Yaz looked at their friend with concerned eyes. “It’s what it says in the analysis. Apparently this flower is called “Starcrossed lover’s” anyone who ingests it falls unconscious for an undetermined time until someone who loves them kisses them.” 

“So you’re telling us she’s basically Sleeping Beauty right now?” Ryan raised an eyebrow. He looked skeptical. 

“Basically, yes.” Yaz sighed. 

“You should kiss her, then.” Ryan said undisturbed and Yaz almost choked on air at his suggestion. 

“W-Why?” She was sure she was blushing; she could feel how hot her face was right now. 

“I don’t need to tell you why, you know why.” He shrugged while staring pointedly at her. 

Yaz did know why, but that didn’t mean she was ready to mention it out loud. She even had trouble acknowledging it to herself. Her crush on the Doctor sneaked up on her without her realizing it at first, Yaz was sure it had started from the moment she saw her and grew overtime as she got to know the alien woman better. She was fine not acknowledging to herself before Ryan brought it up. The girl wasn’t even sure if it was a harmless crush or if she was in fact in love with the woman. People didn’t fall in love in two months, did they? Of course, Yaz also had no idea that a flower that put people unconscious until they were kissed existed. So anything was possible. 

Yaz sighed. “I can try.” She whispered and Graham patted her shoulder lightly in solidarity. “But I don’t think I feel comfortable kissing her without her consent, especially that I don’t know how she feels about it.” 

“I know how you feel, it’s very creepy.” Ryan nodded. 

“Kiss her forehead.” Graham suggested softly. Ryan and Yaz looked at him. “What? I used to watch Once Upon a Time, that worked there.” He shrugged. 

“Forehead it is then.” Yaz nodded. She could feel her heart lodged in her throat and her hands were sweating as she inched closer to her unconscious friend. She licked her lips nervously before placed them on the blonde’s forehead lightly, closing her eyes as she made contact. Nothing happened and Yaz felt her heart broking, feeling tears being brought to her eyes. “It didn’t work.” She whispered sadly, her voice cracking slightly. Graham placed his hand on Yaz’s shoulder for comfort. 

“Maybe we should try to kiss at forehead together.” Ryan suggested. “The combined power of love or something.” Ryan knew he was grasping at straws but he would do anything to wipe the dejected look on Yaz’s eyes. 

“Could work.” Graham muttered but he wasn’t that confident. 

“Okay.” Yaz sighed and breathed deep, controlling herself. The three of them walked closer to the Doctor’s bed and inclined their heads towards her. “On three.” Yaz said, placing herself on the Doctor’s right cheek. Ryan was on her left and Graham was by her forehead. “One. Two. Three.” On three they kissed her softly but nothing happened again, causing them to frown in concern. 

“Maybe it only works if it’s a lover.” Yaz said. “The flower’s name is “Starcrossed lovers” after all.” 

“Yes but where we are going to find a lover of hers?” Ryan sounded exasperated. “We aren’t even sure if she has one, she never mentioned anyone or any romantic relationship.” 

“She has one.” Graham said with complete certainty. Ryan and Yaz looked at him with a frown in their foreheads. “During the Solitract ordeal she told me that she completely understood what I was going through. She told the Solitract that she was the person who had loved more between all of us because she had lived longer.” He sighed. “I’m just afraid the person she loves might be dead, it sounded like they were.” 

They all stopped for a while, thinking about Graham’s words and dreading that he was right. 

“Is there any other way?” Ryan asked Yaz but she shook her head.   
“Not that I know of.” She could feel her eyes filling with tears again, this time with loss. 

Their desolation was interrupted by the TARDIS whirring noise. She sounded frantic and the noise filled them with hope. 

“Do you have a solution?” Graham asked the ceiling. 

The TARDIS didn’t respond, she merely threw them in the time vortex causing the three humans to grab the nearest surface and hold on for dear life as she took them where they needed to be. 

It was a while before she landed with a resounding thud. The humans looked at each other in confusion but the TARDIS didn’t make another noise of acknowledgment. It was clear that she wanted them to see where she landed, so the humans made their way out of the med bay and off the ship, finding themselves inside a well-furnished and organized office. 

“Where are we?” Ryan asked as he looked around, trying to find a clue of who’s office that was. 

“Is that Earth?” Graham asked in an alarmed tone as he looked out of the window to find himself staring at his own planet, blue in the distance. 

Yaz and Graham walked to him and saw what he was talking about. “We’re on the moon.” Yaz whispered in awe. 

None of them could say another thing because the door of the office opened and a woman walked in, stopping in her tracks as she stared at her. Yaz saw her reaching for something on her waist but nothing finding anything there. “Who are you?” She asked. “You two don’t look like my students and you definitely don’t look like one of them either.” She said as she looked at them, causing Graham too huff. 

The woman was beautiful but she looked dangerous. Her curly blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing tight dark jeans, ankle high heeled boots and a white button down with a denim jacket on top. 

Before Yaz could open her mouth to say anything the woman realized the TARDIS in the corner of her office and all fight left her stance and expression. “Well, you could have told me that you are travelling with the Doctor.” She said, placing her hand on her hips. “What mess that fool got himself into this time?” 

“I’m sorry, who are you again?” Yaz asked despite their urgency. 

The woman raised a perfect made eyebrow. “I’m River Song. And I was supposed to be asking you that.” 

Yaz blushed slightly at the light reprimand. The woman was right, they were the ones that had barged into her office after all. “I’m Yasmin Khan and these are Ryan Sinclair and Graham O’Brien. We travel with the Doctor.” 

River rolled her eyes as she walked closer to them. “I gathered as much.” 

“I’m sorry, did you say “himself”?” Graham asked confused. 

“Yes, the Doctor.” River was looking at them like they had grown a second head. “My husband.” 

“Oh boy, you’ll be in for a surprise then.” Ryan said while Graham and Yaz gasped. “Follow us.” He said and they all entered the TARDIS doors. 

“What happened?” River asked as she looked around at the new decor and realized they were leading her to the med bay. 

“The Doctor licked a flower and is now unconscious but stable.” Graham sufficed. 

“Of course, I wonder why I even ask.” River said in an exasperated tone. They reached the med bay promptly and River for her part only hesitated for a second when she stared at the unconscious form in the stretcher. “Oh.” She whispered faintly. “It’s a good thing I’m bisexual.” Was her only comment as she reached the monitor and started to read the exam results and scam analysis. “That sneaky little flower.” She mumbled under her breath as she turned around and stared at her wife. River caressed the Doctor’s cheek softly with a fond look in her eyes. She didn’t look an ounce preoccupied. “Did you guys tried?” She looked up to stare at them. 

“Forehead kisses.” Ryan said. “Didn’t work.” 

She nodded. “That flower it’s tricky.” She explained calmly. “It only works in a very specific case and it needs a deep bond shared between the two people. Don’t feel guilty that she didn’t woke up when you kissed her.” She told them but she was staring at Yaz, like she knew what the girl was feeling. “It isn’t a meter for how strong your love is, the flower safety mechanism wants you to fail. It isn’t your fault.” They nodded and she smiled. “Good.” The blonde then looked down at her wife and frowned. “I feel guilty about kissing her when she’s unconscious.” Then she sighed. “At least we’re married, I guess.” With that she pushed past her hesitation and kissed the Doctor on the mouth lightly. As she was pulling back, the Doctor opened her hazel eyes and smiles at her. River smiled back. “Hello sweetie. Welcome back to the realm of the living.” 

“Hi River.” She croaked out, lifting a hand to brush her wife’s curls out of her face. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I hope that wasn’t only an excuse to see me.” She said fondly and then swiftly pinched her wife’s arm. 

“Ow!” She yelped. “What was that for?” She asked as she sat down on the stretcher, rubbing her arm. 

“That was for licking things that you don’t know. You could have regenerated and I wouldn’t have the pleasure of knowing you in this body.” She said. “Don’t be an impulsive idiot next time.” 

“River, I’m always an impulsive idiot.” 

“I know.” River sighed in exasperation. “But at least try not to be, ok?” 

“Ok.” The Doctor nodded. “The Starcrossed flower, huh?” River nodded. “I realized as soon as I was losing consciousness, wasn’t pleasant.” She smiled at River. “Thank you.” 

“Well you save everyone, someone has to save you sometimes. Might as well be me.” She winked and leaned forwards to kiss the Doctor again, the other woman melting in her embrace and caressing River’s cheek. “This is much better with you conscious, you know.” She whispered and the Doctor blushed. 

“I should hope so.” The Doctor quipped and they laughed. 

Graham cleared his throat so they would remember that they were still in the room and the two women looked at them. “Thank you for reaching River, fam.” She said smiling. “And sorry for worrying you all.” 

“We’re just glad that you’re fine, Doc.” Graham smiled as he placed his hand in each of the youngster’s shoulders. “We should leave them to it.” He said and Ryan nodded as he started to leave. 

Yaz gave a final glance at the two women that only had eyes for each other and left the room. If her eyes were a little misty, she pretended not to notice.


End file.
